


Big Dysfunctional Family

by literati42



Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Cora needs a hug, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-TJ/Cora, TJ needs a hug, Worried Tony, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: Tag for s1ep8.What happened between saving Cora and the final scene at the Caruso house?or One in which Tony, Ryan, and Loomis are worried about their two favorite detectives and TJ gets the hugs he needed all episode





	Big Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can come chat with me about good cop on twitter @themytheofpsyche or on tumblr at literati42. You can also check out my blog at existentialwednesdays.wordpress.com where I am currently doing blogtober but will start doing a deep dive on Good Cop this november!
> 
> Also wow another story this week? I know. I've been sick all week and literally all I've felt like doing is watching Good Cop and writing about it. Thank you everyone who keeps commenting on my stories! Especially WeirdoStarKid, Eienvine, GeorgiaRule, and Penny who comment on all of them! You all are shinning stars :) 
> 
> Also I will be updating my on-going this weekend, so worry not! It's coming.
> 
> Also also, this is my cannon compliant tag, but I am definitely doing a cannon divergent whump story for this episode too because it is asking for one!

Tony stood beside Cora as she sat there looking miserable in a gorgeous white dress on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, which was instead turning out to be a nightmare. He shook his head, thinking of another woman wearing a wedding dress that was filling his thoughts that day.  
His reverie shattered as Burl Loomis and Ryan walked in. Ryan placed the Lava lamp he had confiscated from the crime scene on the table. “I thought you might need this since it seems like one your dark times.”  
Cora groaned, burying her face in her hands. She was still incredibly dazed from the drugs and not as good at keeping her emotions in check.  
“Have you two seen, TJ?” Tony said, “I keep trying to reach him.”  
Cora groaned again, this time with even more intense agony. Tony patted her shoulder, not wanting to guess at what complicated feelings she was having at that moment.  
“Yeah, we just got his statement. He’s down the hall,” Burl said.  
“He’s in the waiting room?” Tony asked. Why did he feel like his old friend was holding something back?  
“No. He’s…getting checked out.”  
“Why is TJ getting checked out?” Tony’s pulse quickened. Cora’s head snapped up.  
“TJ’s hurt?” she said.  
“Yeah, your husband tried to kill him,” Ryan said.  
“Ryan.” Burl gave him a look.  
“Oh sorry, your soon to be ex-husband tried to kill him.”  
Cora’s undiluted eyes were round as saucers, Tony was on his feet. He grabbed Burl’s shirt, “My son’s hurt? Where is he?”  
Burl held up a hand, “The lieutenant is just getting checked. He has a concussion, and they are checking his lungs to make sure everything is fine.”  
“Warren hit him over the head and stuck him in the airtight sauna, those things can be dangerous if you use them improperly,” Ryan said.  
“Ryan. You need to invest in a watch that reminds you not to speak,” Burl said.  
“Someone had to say what happened,” Ryan said.  
Cora covered her mouth, “That’s why he wasn’t at my wedding? Because he was suffocating?”  
Burl held up a hand again, “TJ is going to be fine. Are you, Detective Vasquez?”  
She nodded slowly. “Tony, go check on him?”  
“No need, they released me,” TJ’s voice came from the doorway. Four sets of eyes swung his way. “Ryan, I told you I would break it to him.” He sighed. Tony was across the room to his son in an instant.  
“You went to confront the suspect alone? You idiot! What did I tell you? I told you be careful. I bet you didn’t even wear your vest.”  
“Dad, he hit me in the head, how would my vest have helped?”  
“That is why you don’t go alone!”  
“I already told him he should have taken me with him,” Burl said slowly.  
“You didn’t believe me,” TJ said.  
“When has that ever stopped me from going with you?”  
TJ let out a breath, “Can we…do this when I have less of a headache?” He walked passed his father, “Cora…” he said at the same time she said, “TJ.”  
The moment was interrupted by the doctor coming in to release her too. Both TJ and Cora were allowed to go as long as they were supervised through the night.  
“Both of you are coming with me,” Tony announced.  
_-_-_  
Cora was upstairs in the Caruso house getting changed, and TJ went to the kitchen, starting to cook eggs.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I need to keep myself awake and focused…”  
Tony caught his son and pulled him into a tight hug. “Every day you go to work I think about how this is the most dangerous job and how you’re all I’ve got.” He pulled TJ’s head down and rested their foreheads together. “You have to promise me you will never, ever, go after a suspect alone again. Never.”  
“Okay, Dad.”  
“And always wear your vest.”  
TJ smiled slightly, “I will.”  
He pulled back and coughed, the hacking sound a remnant of his near miss in the sauna. Tony rested a hand on his chest, checking his breathing, and TJ swatted it away. “The doctor’s already checked that.”  
“The doctor’s aren’t fathers.”  
“No Dad, they are professionals.”  
Cora came down the stairs in a sweatshirt then, looking drained and miserable. They both turned to her her, then Tony patted his son’s shoulder. “I’ll get the eggs.” He left them standing there, TJ at the foot of the stairs, her a few steps above him.  
“TJ, I…”  
“I know.” He shook his head, “I’m always on your side, Cora.”  
“I know. What I said…”  
“It’s okay.” He offered her his hand and helped her down the last few stairs. “Are you? Okay, I mean?” Then he paused, “You don’t have to be okay.”  
“Good. I’m not.”  
“You don’t have to be, because you’re among family. Your big dysfunctional family.”  
She hugged him, and he rested his chin on top of her head. They were family. Maybe one day they would be something more. He hoped so, maybe. Someday. But they would always be family. Him and Cora, his Dad, and Burl and Ryan. They were definitely dysfunctional, none of them were a trip to Disneyland as Cora would say, but all of them were family.


End file.
